


Anniversary

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Season 3 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal forgets a very important anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Will was acting oddly.

Hannibal immediately knew something was amiss when Will walked into the kitchen wearing his glasses, which he had not worn in nearly a year, hand caressing the back of Hannibal’s neck while he cooked, “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Hannibal said, frowning, “You are up quite late.”

Will smiled, “Someone left the bed cold and I had to compensate by sleeping an extra hour.”

Hannibal could not stop looking at the glasses, “Are you having trouble with your sight?”

Will laughed, “No.”

“I see.”

“I was…nevermind.”

Hannibal turned off the burner and plated their meal, reaching for Will’s own as the empath took it from him walking into the dining room without another word.

“Will, if something is bothering you…”

Will sighed, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I…it’s fine.”

Hannibal picked up his utensils and began eating his omelet, his eyes focused still on every movement from Will across the table. He saw the slump in his beloved’s shoulders, the meek looks he was giving thinking Hannibal did not notice them, and finally when he reached to take off his glasses Hannibal finally had enough.

“I do not find I enjoy watching you regress into your former ways so easily and not meeting my gaze or speaking to me. Please tell me what’s troubling you.”

“It’s today. I just…it’s our anniversary.”

Hannibal frowned, backtracking in his mind the various anniversaries they shared: the first kill, first kiss, first time each expressed their feelings out loud, and first time making love. He did not recall this one and his mind was warring against him the blockage. “I apologize, I do not…”

“In Jack’s office. When we first met. I thought it would be,” he gestured to the glasses, “It’s stupid.”

Hannibal relaxed, his smile serene, “You disliked me intensely then, I must have blocked it out completely.”

Will laughed, “I doubt it. I’m sure you wrote it down somewhere, sketching out my face when he yelled at you.”

Hannibal recalled the hatred in Will’s eyes at their first meeting and the intense feeling he’d had upon meeting Will Graham for the first time. “I remember thinking I wanted to make you shine as brightly as I knew you could.”

“Covered in blood,” Will joked, fork in his mouth, “Biting and tearing into random strangers who piss us both off.”

Hannibal’s hand came to his across the table to bring their fingers together. “Yes.”

“I remember my dad used to say my light shined so brightly when I did things I loved. After he died, I let it dim so much that I fought against making it shine. Even with Molly, I held back just enough not to scare her,” he tightened his hand in Hannibal’s, “I dimmed my light for a long time, I feel like I don’t have to do that anymore. Not with you.”

Hannibal’s eyes were wet when he whispered, “Never,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s, “Happy Anniversary, mylimasis.”

Will smiled, reaching out to touch the tears on his face, “Happy Anniversary, Hannibal.”


End file.
